Element 4
|base of operations=Phantom Lord Headquarters (Former) |status= Disbanded |leader= Aria |members= Juvia Lockser Sol Totomaru |temporary members = |former members= |manga debut=Chapter 48 |anime debut=Episode 21 }} Element 4 (エルメント　フォー Erumento Fō) was a team of elite S-Class Mages and was made up of the most powerful members of Phantom Lord. The team was disbanded following Phantom Lord's dissolution. Overview The Phantom Lord Guild's S-Class Mages, the Element 4, played a huge role in the Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord war which took place in Phantom Lord arc. Element 4 was a well known team consisting of four S-Class Mages using four different Magic elements namely Air, Water, Earth and Fire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Page 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 257, Cover Together, through the use of Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, they could perform Abyss Break, a very destructive spell capable of destroying a town as large as Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56 Pages 8-9 They were well known throughout the continent, even Simon in the Tower of Heaven knew Juvia as an Element 4 member.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83 Page 13 After Fairy Tail won the war, Phantom Lord was disbanded and the Element 4 disbanded as well.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 102 Members *Aria (Top left) *Juvia Lockser (Top right) *Sol (Bottom left) *Totomaru (Bottom right) Strength All the members present in Element 4 were S-Class Mages, and possessed great strength. They were able to, for the most part, hold the upper hand in battles with Mages of Natsu Dragneel's,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 9-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54 Pages 10-11 Lucy Heartfilia's,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 20 Gray Fullbuster's, and Elfman Strauss' caliber.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 6-8 *'Aria' is a very skilled user of Airspace Magic who was able to sneak behind Makarov and empty all his Magic Power in just seconds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 17-19 He was also powerful enough to completely overwhelm Natsu Dragneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 6-10 *'Juvia Lockser' is a very skilled Water Mage,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 17 who has a body made of water that renders all physical attacks as well as some magical attacks useless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 20-21 Her Magic's power is greatly amplified when she is in an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could hold the upper hand in battle against Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 229, Pages 2-8 *'Totomaru' is a very skilled user of Rainbow Fire Magic and could match Natsu in combat with his many different flames. Totomaru also uses the fearful pyrokinesis ability, which allows him to control his opponents' flames, even flames as powerful Fire Dragon Slayer Magic flames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Page 16 *'Sol' is a very skilled user of Earth MagicFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 16 and Sand Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 5 He also has a unique body structure capable of twisting and stretching in unnatural manners at will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 7 One of his spells, Merci la Vie, can cause great suffering through the use of his opponent's bad memories. He used the spell against Elfman to show him images of his "dead" sister.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 24 Missions Retrieve Lucy Heartfilia Element 4 was assigned to kidnap Lucy Heartfilia and bring her to Jude Heartfilia. *Customer: Jude Heartfilia *'Status': Failure References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Phantom Lord Members Category:Antagonist Category:Needs Help